Gravity Falls Season 4
by zowater
Summary: A continuation for my Gravity Falls season. The Pines family has to deal with Bill coming back, but this time they don't know what his plan is and they don't know who they can trust.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper sat silently at the table while Ford got them all a cup of coffee. Dipper felt exhausted and his head was still pounding. He glanced at Stan who seemed to be the same. Even the normally cheerful Mabel was silent. "Here you go." Ford set the cups down and they all eagerly devoured the coffee.

After a moment Mabel spoke. "So now what?"

They all sighed. "Bill's back." Ford said. "I don't know what he plans to do now, but I doubt it is good. We need to figure a way to defeat him for good." He glanced at Stan. "And this time let's see if we can find a way without erasing anyone's memories. I'm not looking forward to loosing my family this time."

 **A** "That was your idea last time, remember?" Stan chuckled.

"Then what do we do?"

"Bill doesn't have his body." Mabel said. They all turned and looked at her. "I mean if he did then that would mean he would have already started Weirdmogedon again. Right?"

"She's right." Ford nodded. "But he should have been able to find his body easy enough. It's not like we hid it. We didn't expect him to come back." Ford rubbed his chin. "Maybe… Maybe he can't reconnect with his body for some reason."

"We'll have to do some research." Dipper nodded. He rubbed his hands along the coffee mug. We have to find a way to defeat Bill. Before he finds a way to start weirdmogedon again.

"So what do we do about all this?" Stan asked as he leaned back in his seat. "We all know Bill will come after us, so how should we deal with all this?"

"First things first we need to bill proof-." Ford was interrupted as Dipper's phone rang. They all turned to look at him.

Dipper flushed slightly and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"What did you do you idiot?" Bree's voice yelled out. She was loud enough the others seemed to hear her so Dipper decided he might as well put it on speaker.

"What are you talking about Bree?" Dipper asked.

"I just got back to town and do you know what I saw?" She was yelling angrily still. "A familiar mark on a tree at the edge of town. THe mark that mindsharks make to claim their territory. If you let that monster come here-."

"We didn't do anything like that!" Mabel yelled over the phone. "We just got back ourselves."

Bree seemed to relax. "I see." She seemed to take a deep breath. "Right. Well we've got another problem then. Mindsharks are territorial to start with but they don't leave the mindscape unless someone opens a way for them… I'm sorry I just thought we were…"

"Bree you're saying there is a mindshark in this plane of existence now?"

"Yeah." Bree whispered. "Which means we've got a dangerous predator wandering through the town of Gravity Falls. We need to do something before it attacks and hurts someone." Bree sighed. "I'll see if I can find out more information on where it went. If you aren't busy I could use your help on finding it. Okay?"

"Yeah we'll be there soon!" Dipper said. Ford and Stan exchanged a quick glance but they didn't say anything else. "Be careful Bree."

"Don't worry I know what to do against mindsharks, I know a lot about the mindscape."

 **1** "Where should we meet you?" Mabel poked her head closer to the phone.

Bree was silent for a minute and then she answered. "I'll meet you at the school okay? I'll be heading back there anyways to drop off my stuff."

"See you soon." Mabel said and then the phone clicked off. "Alright let's go deal with this first."

"Bill is probably the one who let the mindshark out anyways." Dipper nodded. "Let's go."

"I'll stay here and see if I can come up with any ideas of what to do." Ford said standing up. "We'll need a way to send it back to the mindscape."

"Right." Stan stood up. "Let's grab some fun weapons on the way." He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. He really loved his family. They were all a bit odd but he still loved them. "Let's go then."

A while later they were pulling up in front of the school and found Bree standing there. Her hair was a little messy and she still had some leaves in her hair. Dipper wondered why she decided to come back. "Bree." He waved. "Any updates?"

"Yeah." She pointed to a nearby tree where claw marks were there. "It's claiming its territory. We need to hurry up and figure out where specifically it is before it attacks someone."

"So what do we know about it?" Stan asked walking up behind Dipper.

"They attack anything in their territory that moves close to them. Here." She passed out walkie talkies. "Channel 3, first things first we need to make a perimeter. Look for scratch marks on trees." She pulled out a map of the town. "Hopefully it hasn't claimed a large territory. If you doe see it radio immediately and don't engage. Got it?" She was glaring at Stan, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'll go that way." Dipper pointed. "Mabel why don't you start on the other side of the school. Grunkle Stan you go that way."

"Right." THe two said and separated.

"Dipper." Bree caught his arm. "I have no idea what to do once we catch it. Please tell me Ford is doing something useful right now."

"He is don't worry." Dipper tried to act confident but he wasn't sure he pulled it off because Bree still looked worried. Though she did let him go. He headed off on his own. Every now and then he would radio when he saw the marks. After an hour he ran into Mabel.

"Seen anything?" He asked his twin.

"Not yet."

"Hey Mini Ice!" Stan's voice crackled over the radio. "I finished my area. Now what?"

Just when Dipper was beginning to believe something had happened to Bree she answered. "Everyone head towards Ford's class. That seems to be the center, which is most likely where it plans on making its nest."

"Sharks don't make nests usually." Dipper said holding down the button and listening to his echo on Mabel's radio. That was weird. Mabel smiled and turned her radio off quickly.

 **Z** "Mindscape sharks do. I've found a nest before, full of bones." Her voice faded off for a moment only leaving static. "Be careful." SHe finally finished.

Dipper and Mabel headed to Ford's lab in silence. The thought of bones left an ominous tone. Even Mabel seemed to be having a hard time cheering the atmosphere up. They finally arrived finding Stan and Bree poking their heads stealthily into the window. Bree glanced over at them and waved a hand.

Dipper took a deep breath and then inched closer. He peared in and froze. The mindshark was there, crushing the desk Ford usually stood at. It was turning the desk into a fine powdery pile.

"Any ideas?" Stan whispered.

"Call Grunkle Ford." Dipper whispered. "We'll see what we can do from here."

"Right." Stan moved away.

"So now what?" Mabel asked.

"We need to keep it confined in here for now." Bree whispered. "Any ideas guys?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess we could try boarding up and locking the doors."

"My grandma is going to be mad." Bree sighed. "Alright let's do it."

They all nodded and quickly moved. Bree took one side while Dipper took another. Mabel kept watch on the mindshark. Dipper kept glancing back at his sister. He wanted to make sure that the mindshark wasn't doing anything suspiciously. Dipper tensed as he heard a crash from inside the room, and then the door burst open. He went sprawling out and watched as the mindshark reeled around and growled at him. Dipper tensed and then a rock came flying out and hit the mindshark in the head.

"HEY!" Bree yelled out. "Come on! Come and get me!"

The mindshark opened its mouth and let out a hiss. Dipper shivered seeing the sharp teeth and the poking slithering tongue. Then the shark started to run straight at Bree. She jumped, seeming surprised at the shark's attention.

 **2** "OVER HERE!" Mabel yelled and the Shark revealed again and charged towards Mabel.

Dipper jumped to his feet and waved his hands. "HEY GET OVER HERE!"

For what felt like forever Dipper watched as the creature shot towards him, until Bree called out again. They continued to repeat the process over and over again. Dipper was beginning to lose hope that they would be able to do anything when Ford came into his view. He carried a large gun and pointed it at the Mindshark.

There was a blast and then the mindshark went rolling. It screeched out and then Ford pointed his gun behind the Shark. He shot again and a rip appeared in the air behind the shark.

It roared but then began to slid towards the portal. "GRAB SOMETHING!" Ford yelled.

Dipper reached out and grabbed a branch nearby. He could feel the pull. He glanced over and noticed Mabel holding onto a large rock. Bree was holding onto a tree. The shark screeched out angrily before it was pulled into the portal, leaving long scratch marks on the ground. THe portal closed and Dipper dropped to the ground. He grunted slightly and then stood up slowly and looked over at the others. "Is everyone okay?" He called.

"Yeah." Four answers called out. It was only then that Dipper realized that the first shot had came from Stan not Ford's gun.

"That was impressive." Bree said slightly as she brushed dust off his legs. "Not bad." She walked over to the scratch marks and sighed. "Great, now my grandma is going to have to deal with this."

 **6** "Actually I should be able to fix it myself." Ford smiled.

"Right…" Bree looked away. "Better get started cleaning everything up." She headed over to the door and started to unlock/board it.

"We did it." Dipper smiled and looked at his family, but then his smile faltered as he thought about Bill again. Hey still had a lot of work to do. This was only the beginning.

23-8-1-20 9-19 2-9-12-12 21-16 20-15?


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you get it?" Dipper called as he mixed the large pot on the table. He glanced over expecting to see Stan or Mabel but instead it was just Ford. "Their not back yet?"

 **C** "Not yet." Ford nodded. "Sorry it's just me. How's it coming?" He walked over and looked into the pot. He started coughing and pulled back. "Smells like it's going well.

"I hope so." Dipper nodded, still stirring. If he stopped the mixture would harden and then it would all go to waste. "Hopefully Mabel and Grunkle Stan get back soon."

 **A** "Agreed." Ford walked over and poked his head out the door. "We need to get this done quickly before Bill comes and attacks."

"I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet." Dipper glanced out at the dark sky. "He's had four hours, and we lost time because of that whole Mindshark attack."

"He's got some kind of plan. He's had years to plan." Ford frowned. "Which only worries me more. This stronger potion will hopefully help."

 **E** Dipper froze and then quickly went back to stirring. "What if Bill attacked-."

"WE'RE BACK!" Mabel's voice came from the front door. Dipper sighed in relief and then watched as Mabel came rushing in. "Here." She set a bag on the table next to the pot. "Now what?"

"Right." Ford opened the bag and pulled out brightly colored mushrooms. He tossed a few in causing the mixture to change from the murky brown color to a murky purple color. Next he pulled out a clump of a red plant, Dipper couldn't remember what the name of that one was, and crumpled the plant up over the pot. Dipper continued to stir. "Mabel I don't see the vial in here?" Ford said as he dug his hand around in the bag. "Did you-."

"Right here!" Mabel held up a vial of colorful liquid. "It was hard but I got it!" She laughed.

"I hate those things." Stan muttered. "So what if I've committed a few crimes in my past." He folded his arms over his chest.

Dipper and Ford seemed to roll their eyes at the same time. "I told you you shouldn't go." Ford said as he took the vial and poured the unicorn tears into the pot. The new ingredient made the liquid turn into a light blue color.

"We had no problem when they stampeded through town." Stan shrugged.

 **S** "Yes when they were grateful." Ford shook his head. "When you approach them they will be a lot more tense and arrogant."

"Whatever." Stan muttered while Ford threw a handful of unicorn hair into the pot. It sparked a little and then settled down.

"How close is it to being done?" Dipper asked.

"Almost ready." Ford nodded. "Just one more thing is needed." He said. He walked into the other room and returned holding a large ladle and a handful of stones.

"What is that for?" Mabel asked as she flopped onto a chair.

 **A** "I'm fine Bill can't take over me, but he can still affect me if he takes someone else over. He could also trick any of you."

"No way would we let him." Mabel waved a hand.

"Unless he tricked you." Dipper whispered. "Anyways." He quickly turned back to Ford. "What are those stones for?"

"Protective charms." Ford threw the stones into the pot, making small plops. "As long as you wear them Bill won't be able to touch you."

"That's great!" Dipper almost stopped stirring. "Why didn't we think about that last time."

 **R** "Because I didn't know about it at the time. I only discovered it a few years ago." Ford admitted. "I… I was always worried about Bill coming back. He haunted my nightmares."

Dipper nodded. He knew that feeling. It hadn't been the actual Bill but the memories of the demon.

"Alright." Ford held up the ladle and stuck it into the pot. He fished around for a minute and then scooped out the first stone. It had changed slightly so that it was a faint purple color with dark blue swirls engraved in it. Ford slid the stone onto the table. "Don't touch it yet." He said as he proceeded to scoop out each of the stones. "Mabel go grab some string please."

 **-3** "ON IT!" She darted off.

Dipper looked down at the stones as he stirred. He was feeling a lot more confident. "So um… Grunkle Ford can I stop stirring this?"

"Not yet." Ford was pulling out bottles. "We need to pour it into the bottles, which we will have to keep swishing around until we pour it."

"Right." Dipper sighed. He watched as Ford started to dish the liquid into the first bottle. He handed it to Stan and Stan started to swirl it, looking a little annoyed. Mabel came back right as Ford finished filling another bottle, which he quickly handed to her.

"Don't stop swirling it." Ford told her.

 **A** "Got it." She started swishing it around energetically.

Ford filled the last one and then handed the bottle to Dipper. Dipper grudgingly took it and started to swirl it around in his hand. He stopped stirring the pot and Ford picked up the pot and moved over to dump the liquid around the doors and windows. "A little goes a long way." He said as he started to pour it along the borders of the house, leaving the room.

"How long to we have to do this?" Stan whispered as he swirled the bottle around.

"Until Grunkle Ford tells us to stop." Dipper sighed.

"Great." Stan grumbled.

"Alright." Ford returned with an empty pot. "The house is now protected. Let's head to the mystery shack next."

 **T** "TO THE CAR!" Mabel yelled as she rushed out the door.

"Don't stop swirling it!" Ford yelled after her.

Dipper and Stan followed and soon they were driving, with Ford at the wheel, to the mystery shack. IT didn't take long before Stan, who had quickly jumped on it, began to pour out his bottle around the edge of the building.

"Make sure to get the door frame and window frames for extra protection." Ford ordered.

 **B** Then they were back in the car and driving towards the school. Ford parked. "Alright Mabel you and Stan go pour around the dorms. Dipper and I will go pour around my lab and nearby buildings."

"Right!" Mabel took off running again.

Dipper sighed and followed Ford. The next half an hour Dipper was pouring the bottle around Ford's lab and the nearest building. Once the bottle was empty Dipper practically collapsed and began to rub his wrist. "I never want to swirl anything again." He sighed sliding down into a chair in Ford's lab room. "Hey Grunkle Ford what would happen if Bill was inside the building?"

 **A** "He would be trapped." Ford smiled as he sat down. "And the rest of the world would be safe."

"I highly doubt we would get that lucky." Stan said walking in with Mabel.

"Probably not, but at least for now we're all safe." He pulled the small stones that had been enchanted with the potion and set them down on his desk. "Mabel do you mind turning these into necklaces."

"Sure!" She jumped at the opportunity and started to work.

"You're going to make us wear necklaces?" Stan grumbled. "Not very manly Poindexter."

"Maybe not, but it will keep up safe. As long as you wear it Bill won't be able to touch you."

 **S** "Done!" Mabel held up the first stone. It had a long cord of string knotted around it and leading up to a smaller knot creating a necklace. "Here Grunkle Stan!" She practically jumped at him and tugged the necklace around his neck.

"ACK!" He complained lightly shoving Mabel away. "Geez kid no need to attack."

She giggled and then moved onto the next necklace which was quickly thrown around Dipper's neck. He could agree with Stan, Mabel was being a little aggressive. But that was just who she was.

After they all had their new talismans Ford finally allowed them to leave the room. "Be careful." He said. "We don't know what Bill is planning."

"Right." Dipper nodded.

"See you later." Mabel waved her hand as Ford and Stan left.

"Come on." Dipper sighed. "Let's go get some food."

 **H** "Right! We can't fight Bill on an empty stomach." She started to skip away and Dipper shook his head. He just hoped the talismans would really work. He didn't want his family to get hurt.

Kjcp vcjyk vuk pyg caaykkole.


End file.
